


Polar Opposites

by ThatOneWeirdWriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe, Cute George, First Meetings, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Opposite characters - Freeform, Witchcraft, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter
Summary: The Dream Team (+BBH) are sent to a alternate universe after a potion malfunction. How is it different?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216





	Polar Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really shitty first chapter but I still hope you enjoyed> Have a great day. <3

Slowly a fermented spider eye was placed into the hot but not melting, glass bottle. The liquid inside fizzled up and made a loud searing sound before dying down and changing from a bright yellow to a darker orange. Bad grabbed the newly brewed potion and placed it carefully on the brewing stand to make sure it was perfect. 

He slotted the bottle into the secure holder before adding some of the much valued blaze power into the top of the stand. Bad saw the blaze power and the liquid react to each other, the liquid not letting the power be mix in. Bad frowned, that wasn't what was meant to happen. 

The liquid turned red in a matter of miliseconds and the power was slowly disolved into the now accpeting potion. Bad let out a sigh of relief, he had gotten worried he waisted materials on a failed potion, which he knew the others wouldn't be too happy about. The male smiled at the whirling reds in the potion, the similar colors dancing around each other beautifully. 

That happy smile was quickly changed into a shocked expression as the bottle started to shake lightly. The bottom beacme an angry red and the potion started to bubble. Bad let out a scream as the bottle shook more vigerously, shaking the valuble brewing stand. 

Rushed footsteps could be heard down the hall and swiftly approaching the door to Bad's brewing room. The door flung open and Dream ran in with George and SapNap hot on his trail. George saw the potion first froze. Dream was just about to ask what was wrong before the glass shattered and a thick layer of pink dust clouded the room. 

Bad passed out first with George following close behind, Then SapNap fell after realising he couldn't move. Dream held his breath but ended up falling as well when his body started demanding for air. 

\--------

Glass shards were everywhere when George woke up. some stuck to his skin and bits cutting him. He groaned as he got up, his eyesight fussy and eyes watering slightly. He made sure no glass was on his hand before rubbing his eyes, hoping to clear up his vision. Luckly enough, it worked.

He was on the ground of Bad's potion room, on the ground surrounded by his unconcious friends. Taking a deep breath he made his sore arms and legs push himself upright. He noticed now that Dream was next to him, SapNap behind the two of them and Bad was in front. 

George lightly shook Dream awake, the boy immedatly in alert mode as he sprang up and frantically looked around. He figured out quickly there wasn't any danger and instantly relaxed but was still on guard. He also rubbed the weird fussiness out of his eyesight before taking in his surroundings. 

Dream went to wake up SapNap and George went to wake Bad up. Bad was much easier to wake than SapNap. Bad being much more of a light sleeper and SapNap sleeping like a rock. Eventually they were all concious but didnt remember anything that had happened before passing out. 

Bad explained he was brewing a new type of potion and it must have failed and started a chemical reaction and made them fall unconcious. It seemed the most logical to the boys but they all froze when the door started opening. 

A short male came inside, his outfit almost identical to Georges but the shirt was red and the font box on the shirt was blue. He began talking before he even was in the room,

"Good? Are you okay I heard a really big ba-"

His mouth hung open on the last word as he stared at the four people in the room. He immedeatly screamed bloody murder making everyone flinch back and cover their ears. The unnamed male then bolted out of the room. The friends stood shocked for moment before Dream decided to follow the person, they were in their house after all. 

Dream lead everyone out of the room and down the hallway into a spacious living room. It looked a lot like theirs but minor things were different. They all heard footsteps and turned back to the hallway to see a tall figure staring at them. He was wearing a red hoodie and looked identical to Dream. His piercing ruby eyes stared all of them down before he spoke.

"Who are you?" 

His voice was eerily similar to Dreams but it had some underlining tone that Dream didn't have. He moved some of his raven hair out of his eyes as the male from before snuck up behind him looking quite timid and nervous. Bad decided that he would try and explain their current situation.

"I was messing with potions and messed on up. It exploded and we all passed out then woke up not remembering anything, to give you the shortened version."

The male seemed to glare at Bad for a second, seemingly looking for the lie in the boys face. Bad just tried to keep a steady smile and was quiet. 

"Fine, I believe you. I'm Nightmare."

He stuck out a hand towards Bad, silently asking for a had shake which Bad politely shook. The other male still hadn't said a word, he just stared intently at them, almost studying them. It was then that the front door opened and some loud voices rang through the house.

"What's up fuckers?!"

The voice was followed by what sounded like two pairs of footsteps. Nightmare turned to the door with a small scowl on his face, sending chills up the males spines. A tall male came in the room with someone following close behind him. He was wearing the same thing as Bad but the colors were different. He was more blue and white then Bad.

The person behind him was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black T-shirt over top of it, on the center of the shirt there was a picture of an ice cube, and to tie it together he had a black bandana. The pair froze as they stared at the four new people in the room. It was quiet for a few beats before the one that looked like SapNap spoke up.

"Wow. I feel like I'm seeing double."

Nightmare turned to the boy next to him and then to George. A confused expression taking over his face as he then turned to Dream. Again everyone was silent, the air thick with tension. Nightmare was the one to speak up.

"Okay. Lets just explain what happened to you two and then find out how you got here."


End file.
